


Wrangling Canticles

by luiny



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Chant of Light, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: Verses of the Chant of Light made to fit the tag wrangling needs.





	Wrangling Canticles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts), [Cryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/gifts), [Orchidellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/gifts).



> I blame my wonderful friends who keeps enabling me to write things like this. ^_^

Now her Tag is raised,

A syn to stick the Canonical

With her Rake she defends the Bins

Let tangles be undone

-Victoria 1:3

 

I shall not be left to drown the bottomless pit of the Sarlacc

For there is no darkness, nor end either, in Our Canon's Light

And nothing that They has written shall be lost.

-Trials 1:14

 

Fanfic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him.

Foul and corrupt are they

Who have taken Their gift

And turned it against their makers.

They shall be named Plagiarism, accursed ones.

They shall find no rest in this world

Or beyond.

-Transfigurations 1:2

 

I shall not be left to wander the drifting pits of No Fandom

For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Great Sarlacc’s Tentacles

And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.

-Trials 1:14

 

The Great Sarlacc will call to you,

From its Ancient Pits it will sing.

Wriggling with wicked eyes and wicked hearts,

On blacken'd tentacles does deceit take wranglers,

The Best of the children, lost to night.

-Canticle of Silence 3:6

  



End file.
